The Ironblood
What is The Ironblood? The Ironblood is a Naval Fleet from another Timeline. Something brought forth from the barriers between each Timeline slowly becoming more and more unstable. It exists as a Post Nazi Germany, Naval Fleet encompassing the full power of the Germanic Fleet that allows for Post or Pre Nazi Germany ships to once more flourish on the battlefield. Description The barest and most basic description is that the fleet is made up of Commanders and Ship Girls. Each commander is not distinctly German and each Ship Girl has their own looks while following the Iron Blood aesthetic, mostly being attires that hold, Black, Grey, Silver and Red on them that range from combat suits to even dresses, in some cases a darker blue can be used.. Once such example is the Flagship of the Fleet, Bismarck who has some exceptions due to being the strongest ship of the Fleet. She does however follow the basic scheme of the design. Alliances * Sakura Empire (Crimson Axis) Enemies * Royal Navy (Azur Lane) * Eagle Union (Azur Lane) History with Azur Lane In the distant past the four major nations of the world—Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Sakura Empire, and Ironblood—were unified in "Azur Lane," a global organization created to fight the Sirens, a race of alien invaders. In this war, humanity employs "ship girls," women who wield weapons and rigging to function as warships. The Sirens also utilize ship girls, but their ship girls are clearly more technologically advanced, and they appear to almost be organic machines. In contrast, Azur Lane is dedicated to preserving the "natural" evolution of humanity, free from the Siren's technological manipulation. But the Sirens convinced the Sakura Empire and Ironblood to break their alliance with the Eagle Union and Royal Navy, forming a new "Crimson Axis" faction. Some members of the Crimson Axis believe embracing the Siren's technology is the only way to save humanity; others see it as an opportunity to gain more power and dominate the earth. (In this regard, the Sirens are well-named: they sang a song that enraptured the Sakura Empire and Ironblood, with the intent of dashing all of humanity against the rocks.) The story that unfolds is heavily based on the naval engagements of World War 2. Bismarck declares the Ironblood's break from Azur Lane by sinking Hood, and the main body of the story is inspired by the naval war in the Pacific. So at it's most basic level, the story of Iron Blood is akin to World War 2 Naval Battles. And yet... Why was it that they failed? Why was it that when they had been at their strongest did the person who lead them die? Ultimately their pondering led them far away from their own world, time was converging due to drastic changes between each and every timeline and they had found that their Commander was not as far away as they had thought and not so dead as they had thought. As such, with whatever power they could muster, they made way into a new world that looked much like their own, to find the person who led them until the end and once more fight at his side. Founding Within the capsule that was the Azur Timeline, Karl Dönitz a German Navy General has caught wind of a distress signal from Japan, a signal that conveyed a threat far stronger than anything they had faced before. He had quickly contacted the other German Fleets to cease fire and put forth the message to his enemies that a talk was needed. With this, Europe sent forth the Royal Navy, America sent forth the Eagle Union, Japan sent forth a damaged Sakura Empire and Ironblood held the peace treaties. Due to these treaties, the first generation of the Azur Lane came into fruition. Within the first eighteen years of the 21st Century, a new commander of the Ironblood stepped forth, a man simply known by Crusade, he became the Commander of the Navy at the age of twenty two and led Ironblood ever since. Despite the sudden shift when Crusade used Bismarck to announce that Ironblood would be leaving the Azur Lane, it was supposedly hinted in a note to Azur Lane that he was still fighting for humanity and was attempting to be an inner agent. His disappearance cause Ironbloods ships to return to Germany once more, no longer wishing to fight. Until of course, they found out about the Time Convergence that would lead them once more to their Commander. Leadership Karl Dönitz (Deceased) - The First Commander of Ironblood. Crusade (Alive) - The Second and Last Commander of Ironblood. Rules * Any and all confrontations are to be reported to the Commander. * PoWs are to be treated kindly and as humans, not slaves. * The use of Nuclear Weaponry or WMDs are to be confirmed by the Commander. * Naval Captains cannot force Ship Girls to fire upon Civilians. * Ship Girls are to leave their rigging's behind if in a Civilian Area. * Ship Girls can detain or attack a person with physical intent if they are assaulted first or feel threatened. * Ship Girls are not toys, do not force them into anything they don't want. * Ship Girls, no matter what Allegiance are not to be treated like trash, even if damaged. * Repairs of a Ship Girl are to not be stopped if they are damaged, not even if they wish to fight during an upcoming fight. They are to heal before fighting again. * The Commander is not to be interrupted during a meeting unless it is a State of Emegency. * The Commander commonly responds to people when his name is said. * Bismarck is the only one who is to enter the Commanders room if there is an issue. * Genocide is not to be used. RP Rules * Attempt to get along with one another. * Do not allow issues to go outside of RP. * If any issues arise, go to ItsCrusade with them and he will act as a neutral party. * Do not antagonize other non-Ironblood roleplayers unless it is part of an actual RP. * Try to keep slurs inside instead of letting them out, unless of course there is a Battle. * Members must be above the legal age within each country they are from (mostly 18+). * If you are found to have lied about your age, you will be expelled from the Ironblood without prior notice. Links The Ship Girls of the Ironblood Fleet. The First Commander The Second Commander (After being found again). Gallery TBA Category:Unintroduced Category:RP Groups